Hailee Steinfeld and Douglas Booth-Romeo & Juliet
by ClaraNotADalek
Summary: Just a short story about them. FICTION! M, but just for suggestive stuff... ( u )


**A.N. So right now, I an absolutely in love with the new Romeo and Juliet movie even though it's not out yet. I ship Hailee and Douglas, and wrote this a bit back, and decided just now to share it. Hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own anything that has to do with them... :'(**

-Hailee Steinfeld and Douglas Booth-

The final days of filming _Romeo and Juliet_ were almost complete. The feeling of nearly accomplishing the yearlong deadline was upon everyone, Douglas and I included. The only scene that was left was the death scene, which would be filmed in the tomb of an old Verona cathedral, built in the time the story was originally written.

Douglas and I spent the night together before the last day of filming, lying in my bed in our hotel. We never really did hook up, just stayed there in our pajamas, his arms around me, mine around him. He kissed my head. "Hail, I don't want this to end. I want to just stay here with you. Time…it doesn't matter here. It's relaxing." I buried my head into his chest, and sighed. "How come we do have to leave?" He shrugged. "Well, we have to work on other stuff. You have Ender's Game, I have to work on Noah. Things get in the way. Even if we don't want them to. We make commitments that we have to fulfill, and can't always abandon them." I didn't notice that I had begun to cry. "But I don't want us to leave! I want to stay! Let them find someone else for Ender's Game, and for Noah! We'll stay here!" He kissed my forehead, stroking my hair in a way that was so calming, I felt like a child being calmed during a thunderstorm. Douglas held my hand and kissed it. "Hail…My Hail. We will always be together. That's a promise." I looked up at him, and my voice sounded ten years too young. "You will?" His pulled me closer. "I will."

In the morning, we were woken up by our makeup artists, Jana Carboni and Gabriele Gregorino. They had gotten used to waking the two of us together, so they were crying this time. "Hailee e Douglas, five minutes, and then get up! Actually, GET UP NOW!" We groaned and stumbled into the hotel hallway, into the large suite across from us, which was both where the makeup artists worked their magic and slept to regain it after a long day of working. We all hurried to the cathedral, which was already surrounded by a blockade and guards, out of place in the beautiful and peaceful countryside. We went over the plan; the day would be spent on the death scene, and once finished, the final scene, and then at night, Romeo's arrival at the tomb. It was easy at the beginning, when I was sleeping. What was hardest was when I had to wake up.

"ROMEO E GIULIETTA, TAKE 1!" I opened my eyes, and smiled up at Friar Laurence. "I remember where I am, and why. Oh tell me, where is my Romeo?" I kept my body limp, like I had this morning getting up. "Oh, Juliet, let us leave, let us leave this place of death and of decay." "Where is my…" I follow stage directions, and my reaction was absolutely pure. Douglas was on the ground, eyes closed, a small phial in his loose left hand. I was frozen. Paul Giamatti grabbed my arm. "Juliet! Come!" I tore away. "NO!" He stumbled over; my face was one of angry determination, and he felt it. The entire crew did, too; a shiver went through everyone. "Juliet, I dare no longer stay!" He ran up the steps outside. "I DARE NO LONGER STAY!" We cut, and redid it, ready for the editor team to compare and choose the best.

The next part would be even more heart wrenching. "ACTION!" I turned around, and looked back at Douglas, lying there on the ancient stone floor. I didn't have to muster up my tears. They came without warning. "Romeo?" I fell to my knees, and picked up his head, stroking his face, all to no sign of an open eye. I was gasping, and swallowed hard. Looking up, I yelled, "WHY DID YOU COME?" I smelled the bottle, and made my face emotionless, but tears still pouring out of my eyes. "Poison." I picked up the bottle, and lifted it to my lips. "All but nothing!" I kissed his lips. "You are not dead. Your lips… they are still full of life." I sobbed, "But your breath is never coming back!" I threw the phial at a wall, and held onto Romeo, and hearing the sound of Paris and his guards coming closer still, I fumbled with his dagger sheath, finally picking up the knife. I looked towards the stairs, where torchlight was getting brighter. "Oh, happy dagger, here is thy new sheath. Therefore rust with blood and let me die." And that was it. In only two takes, my death scene was over. Douglas only took one. It was pure emotions that had made us do it perfectly.

The next night, after spending the day getting packed to go back to the U.S., the whole cast and crew went to a restaurant, a nice pizza place with a stage for weekly performers. The walls were pale, like the colour of a cream. The ceiling was wood paneled, and all around there were pictures of the famous Italian celebrities who had dined there. Wood tables had been pushed together to form the long line that was our own. After ordering, Douglas motioned to Ed Westwick and Christian Cook, and the three of them jumped on stage. Douglas picked up a guitar, and the other two sat at the drum set and bass. Douglas turned on the mic, and laughed. "Okay, guys, you remember rehearsals, right?" The two nodded. Douglas smiled. "So, since the movie is over, I'm going to sing a song for Juliet. Love you, Hail." I felt my cheeks heat up.

Douglas played a solo, which sounded like a Spanish melody, and when he was done, the drums and bass burst to life. He said, as the tune continued, "Hail, you'll recognize it. Lawson." He looked down tapping his foot to the beat, and waited until the four repeats were over, and began singing _Juliet. _But different.

_People stop to turn and stare, everywhere she goes._

_Pretty eyes and dark brown hair, she will be his girl._

_Sets her sights on Romeo, all she wants is love._

_She is straight top beautiful, I'm telling you she knows._

_She know, oh-oh-eoh, She know, oh-oh-eoh_

_Nobody loves me like Juliet, Juliet, what you mean to me,_

_The way you told me was wonderful, made me feel like you wanted me._

_Not denying these feelings for you,_

_You know, oh-oh-eoh_

_Nobody loves me like Juliet, Juliet you mean all to me._

_Pulled me in across the room,_

_I fell so in love._

_No one else ever did that, made me want you more._

_Many girls have tried and failed, to capture my heart._

_But you won it with your eyes, the same ones as the Sun._

_She know, oh-oh-eoh, She know, oh-oh-eoh_

_Nobody loves me like Juliet, Juliet, what you mean to me,_

_The way you told me was wonderful, made me feel like you wanted me._

_Not denying these feelings for you,_

_You know, oh-oh-eoh_

_Nobody loves me like Juliet, Juliet you mean all to me._

_She knows, oh-oh-eohs, we know, oh-oh-eoh_

_She knows, we know, we know,_

_She knows, she knows I love her._

_Nobody loves me like Juliet, Juliet, what you mean to me,_

_The way you told me was wonderful, made me feel like you wanted me._

_Not denying these feelings for you,_

_You know, oh-oh-eoh_

_Nobody loves me like Juliet, Juliet you mean all to me._

When they stopped, I couldn't help but laugh and cry, because the song was totally true. We had first seen each other from across a room, when we were at the Met Ball in New York, and our eyes never did stay away longer than five minutes. And he always called me either Hail or Sunshine, because of the golden colour my eyes are. And my hair is dark brown, and he loved it when I had told him that I loved him. He figured it out when we were doing the balcony scene, when I was about to leave, I had to say, "I will love thee till all is dead." We kept having to redo it, because I was stuttering, and I had to take deep breaths. The final take was where I told him, where he knew, because I said it in the way that someone knows the sentence is true, that tells them that the person is really in love.

He sat back down next to me, and held my hand under the table as we listened to everyone talk to each other. Our food arrived after about ten minutes of laughing and remembering the year, how many mistakes had happened. Once we began eating, Douglas and I kept on shoving each other's food into the other's mouth, laughing and giggling. He hugged me and said lowly, "Hail, you are my Juliet. I want you…' I laughed. "When we get back. I'll get ready in my room and go over to yours at 11. Alright?" He kissed me. "Yeah. Okay, Sunshine." We continued to eat our food, Douglas and I hardly speaking to one another, but not out of anger, but out of courtesy. We knew that if we spoke, we might let our plan slip, and we'd definitely be separated by someone standing in front of our doors. While we ate, we took Instagram pictures of ourselves, sitting close, my head almost on his shoulder, and his arm secretly around my waist. It was about four hours until everyone was finally ready to leave and go back to the hotel, and I was more nervous than I have ever been in my life. After all, he was easily the most attractive guy I had ever met in my life, and he had admitted that I was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Which made me all the more nervous.

We all walked back to the hotel, Douglas constantly trying to pick me up, me laughing and pushing him away. All of us, once reaching the elevators, got in a line for all three. Ed and Christian held Douglas and me by the arm, forcing their way to the front, yelling, "ROMEO AND JULIET GET TO GO FIRST! THE TWO LOEBIRDS, COMING THROUGH! COME ON, MOVE!" The four of us hurried into the first elevator to go up, and Douglas told them what we would do. "Guys, Hail and I are going to…yeah. Can you keep it under wraps for, like, your life? We'd appreciate it." The two nodded. Ed hugged me. "Aw, my cousin is going to become a woman!" I shoved him away playfully. "Shut up, Tybalt." We reached our floor, and Douglas and I waved goodbye to Ed and Christian, who slept on the floor above us. The elevator doors closed, and Douglas grabbed my hand, pulling me towards my room. I slid the key card into the scanner, and as soon as I heard the latch click, opened the door.

The room I slept in was spacious, with a balcony, large bathroom, and large front room, but a smaller bedroom accessed by a doorframe, no door at all. Clothes lay nearly all over the floor, my bras and underwear in one spot, and other clothes in all the others. "Dee, I'm gonna get changed. You can just wear whatever." He kissed me lightly before giving me a spare key and going to his room. I took a quick shower, making sure to use my wash off removal cream, so my legs wouldn't be a bother to me. After towel drying my hair and spraying my body with Aeropostale pomegranate perfume, I dug through my clean clothes and chose my final pair of Spandex and second to last tank top. I sat on my bed, staring at my iPhone. I picked it up off the bedside table, and texted Douglas. "You ready yet?" He answered back, "Yeah. Get clothes to change into in the morning." I sent him a smile, and he sent back, "Okay, Sunny. I'll be waiting..." I tiptoed to the door, waiting for the click. When I heard it, I hid in the outer doorway, and as soon as he opened the door and whispered, "Hail?" I wrapped my arms around his waist. He grinned. "Hey." I stepped around him and ran my hands up and down his chest. He had come with nothing on but sweatpants, and his toned muscles-worked hard for in preparation for our bed scene- tensed whenever I trailed my fingers up his stomach.

He held onto my right hand, his right hand on my middle back, holding me closer to him. Closing my eyes, I brought my arms up and around his neck, my breath shaking. He took his hands from me, and held my face tilted towards his. "Hail, don't be nervous. I'm here." I barely breathed out the words "I know" before he kissed me, even more passionately than we had during the bed scene. I pulled away, and we hurried into his bedroom, where he grabbed the bottom of my tank top and brought it over my head, me pulling his sweats and briefs down to the floor. And it was there, in his bed in the Hotel Giulietta E Romeo, we both became the two forbidden lovers.

* * *

**It was just a short little oneshot. It took me a while though. If you want, check out my Clara Oswald and 11th Doctor story. I think it's going pretty well for only 2 chapters!**

**Thanks you guys!**


End file.
